


A Traveler Shows Up

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Disaster Tieflings, Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Priestess Jester, Resurrection, let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: Thousands of wars, battles and roads later, a traveler shows up





	A Traveler Shows Up

The sun shines warm in the sky, bathing the brightly colored flowers in the field with gentle light, their sweet smell saturates the air delicious and intoxicating. A cold breeze makes the tree leaves shuffle with a gentle rumor that eerily resembles laughter. It’s been years now since the darkness that poisoned this lands was vanquished but even spring is rather fresh this far up North.

A pair of boots enter the field, stepping carefully between the wild flowers, their leather is soft and worn out by miles upon miles of travel. The lone figure stands still for a moment, factions obscured by a long deep green cloak. It’s clothes are decorated with jewelry, it’s armor dented with old battle scars. As it begins moving again, every step seems graceful and determined, until it reaches a wooden cross. 

Whispering an apology to the flowers, a hand touches the ground and wills it to bend and shape through warm magic, until the corpse resting underneath is revealed. What was once colorful fabric has darkened and rotted away, there’s no trace of the bright skin that once covered the now bare bones, mushrooms and insects now roam where blood and magic used to course. It is not a nice view, but the priestess has seen far more unpleasant things before. This, as she learnt from an old friend, is just natural part of life. It’s just not one that has to be embraced before time. 

As she kneels down, the long green cloak catches the damp earth beneath it. The hole is filled by a rain of bright diamonds that catch the sun but pale in comparison with the beauty that surrounds them. A gloved hand reaches forward slowly, letting magic course through it as the magical incantation leaves her lips like a song so beautiful that only one voice far South would be able to compete with it. As the True Resurrection spell takes hold, she finishes her litany and speaks one old —but never forgotten— name:

“Mollymauk Tealeaf,” she says gently, “it’s time to wake up.”

With a blinding green light, where once was only the memory of a tiefling a healthy lavender body reforms. Blood red eyes open and blink up at the shadow crouching over him with a confused frown.

“…Jester?”

Her face is different, long gone is its youthful roundness, replaced by sharp angles and more than one light blue battle scar. Her hair falls over her shoulders in untamed curls. A powerful aura envelopes her and seems to focus on her eyes, still kind but far more intense and focused. When she smiles though, there’s the familiar unabridged brightness he recalls. 

“Hi!” Her voice is still sweet and candid. “You remember me!”

“Of course I do,” Molly replies, though it’s clear judging by his voice that even he is surprised by the fact. “What happened?”

“It’s a long story,” Jester shrugs. “You are naked.”

She reaches into a small bag tied to her hip and reaches in, far deeper than should be possible, until her fingers find soft silky fabric. She pulls out a colorful coat and smiles at it with a fondness that can only come from earnestly missing someone. Carefully, she puts the coat over his shoulders and helps him close it, like a mother dressing a child. She’s older than him now. Was he really always this young?

“C’mon!” Jester stands up, with a little bounce that resembles the girl he once knew. “We’ve all been waiting for you.”


End file.
